


Still More Than Worth It

by LadyDi1980



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: C-Section, Childbirth, Emotions, F/M, Fatherhood, Hospitals, Motherhood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi1980/pseuds/LadyDi1980
Summary: Sequel to More Than Worth It. A few short stories as an aftermath to the main.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 39





	1. The woes of pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scowl melted into a small smile. His cologne was everywhere and she breathed a sigh, taking it into her lungs and enjoying the sturdy arms keeping her safe. Keeping her happy. Keeping her together anytime she cracked. He was always there to remake everything and sooth the edges back together. "Smooth talker..." She mumbled into his shirt.

The Woes of Pregnancy

Almost...there. She almost had them!

With a huge exhale, she flopped backward on the floor and caught herself on her hands before she made painful contact with the carpet.

"Not again! Man, I hate this!"Tears sprouted at the sense of helplessness that assaulted her. It had been going on for far too long and she had to wait months until she could do these small things which she took for granted for over a decade.

She sniffed and looked to the untied shoelaces, pouting as the only thing she could do in this second.

"I'm not mad at you... It's just frustrating." A hand gently caressed the fairly large bump of her stomach. There was a good swift kick a second later and she shifted a little to sit up more comfortably. She stared at her fingers as they kept moving, heaving a sigh after a second. "I guess I'll see if my flats are somewhere nearby. Ugh, it always takes so long to get up anymore..." She groaned. She huffed a few times, barely able to get to one knee when a knight in shining armor came into view.

"Bunty, what are you doing? Let me help you up."

She took the large hands, the steady wall easily hoisting her to her feet. She felt the hand on her back, the other doing a good job of covering her stomach affectionately.

"What were you attempting that had you in tears this time?"

This time...the one of many times she cried over her own ineptitude. She heaved a sigh and tried to look down to her feet, hardly seeing them even when she wiggled the untied shoe at the heel.

He smiled and let go. "Was this all? Let me."

"Was this all?" She mimicked, feeling annoyed at how easily he was able to kneel down. "Easy for you to say when you're not carrying around a bowling ball in your stomach."

He smirked and finished the loop, immediately going for the other. "Yes Bunty."

"That almost sounded patronizing Charles..."

He stood at the warning tone, finding a pout and crossed arms. "I would never do such a thing to the most beautiful woman on the planet." He slowly took her in his arms and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

The scowl melted into a small smile. His cologne was everywhere and she breathed a sigh, taking it into her lungs and enjoying the sturdy arms keeping her safe. Keeping her happy. Keeping her together anytime she cracked. He was always there to remake everything and sooth the edges back together.

"Smooth talker..." She mumbled into his shirt.

He smiled. "I do believe that's what won your favor in the first place, wasn't it?" He looked down, finding the light of the late afternoon bouncing off her glasses.

She returned his look, mouth scrunching a little to the side. "Well...one of the many perhaps..."

A brow rose at the tone which eluded to things he could easily take the bait on.

It was so hard to keep his hands to himself. She was glowing and even though everything she attempted brought tears at the drop of a hat, it was all endearing. How could it not be? After so many tries and a rough first trimester, their first child was to be born in a few more months. He was about to have the family he never got, but always wanted. The thrill of that knowledge still continued through all the twists and turns.

"So," He side-stepped, "would you like your flats instead?"

She pouted. "I haven't been able to wear laces for two months! I just wanted to try them."

He quelled the smile as she looked unhappy with the whole situation and tried not to find amusement in her predicament. Instead, he focused on the thread of excitement that sprang up at feeling a solid kick at his waist touching hers. "If you ever wish to wear them, I will gladly slip them on your feet and tie them for you Bunty."

She sighed and looked down. "I know, I know. I just wanted to try for myself."

His lips met her forehead, then the tip of her nose. "I will happily shoulder the burdens for you Samara. Nothing you need will be beyond my expertise. In sickness and health correct?"

She smiled and threw her arms over his neck and pulled him down as best she could. He went willingly and met her lips. "Correct dear husband. Love of my life. Father of my children."

A brow went up. "Don't you mean child?"

She smirked. "I do for now."

_https://www.instagram.com/p/CEOTTJuFQJb/_


	2. A family with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the nurse left for now, he gave a quick second to finally acknowledge the wonderful person he felt he'd unfairly ignored since the operating room. "I know I have already said, and I will continue to repeat myself, but...thank you so much Samara. You've been absolutely amazing. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

A family with you

  
  


"Sir, I think we need to get your wife into surgery immediately."

Never before had scarier words been uttered to his face. Never before had he felt his heart stop so suddenly that the breath hitched in his throat. His eyes jolted over to said person whose hand he was gripping and gripped his back. Trepidation covered him like a thick blanket and had his hands quivering. His jaw clenched as he fought to take a steady breath, to keep a calm facade in front of his wife and lower her panic. She was already unstable enough and didn't need the added stress of what might happen if she was rushed to be operated on.

"You'll be just fine." He soothed, stroking her hand with his other. "It'll all be ok. The doctor knows what he's doing." The words were more for his comfort than they were hers and even though he said them he hardly believed it. He looked to the medical team, heart hammering in his chest. "May I go in with her and hold her hand?"

"She will be partially sedated, but I believe you can go with. We need to hurry, her blood pressure has dropped a little."

The second the words left the doctor's mouth, the small staff in the room went mobile. The bed was wheeled from the room, another taking another blood pressure and oxygen reading. The group headed down a hall at a rapid walking pace, making sure everyone was out of the way and there was no need to stop.

He didn't know how long they were going for. The hallways blended together and he was totally lost after the second turn. He didn't know where their original room was anymore, but that thought disappeared when they pushed past stereotypical swinging doors into bright lights.

He looked down to find her eyes on him, eyes and mouth tight in pain. "You're doing fine Bunty. The doctor is going to take good care of you. I'll be right here with you and I won't leave you." His eyes jerked to another staff holding up the IV line with a needle for the previously mentioned sedation. He cringed, jaw tight, but steeled himself and told himself to get past his own fear for the bigger picture. She needed his support and caving in to a phobia was stupid.

He was thankful when the flap of cloth was placed in the space between, covering his eyes from whatever they were going to do. He had never fainted in his life and he didn't want to start now.

Oddly enough, once everything was set up, the crew was fast. In mere minutes, there was a sense of anticipation...then crying. But not from him.

"It's a boy."

"Charles? What's going on? Is he okay?!"

He was unaware he had been crying until he tore his eyes away from the life he had helped create to look her way. Dual streaks lined his face, his heart jumping in exaltation so much he couldn't breathe properly. "Samara...he...he's beautiful!"

He wanted to let go of her hand and demand to hold his first born, but couldn't let go. It was the hardest decision in the world and he released some of the ecstasy by kissing her with as much feeling and yet trying to be gentle with her. "I love you Bunty...so much. Thank you. Thank you for giving me a family."

The hand strapped to the IV line reached up as high as she could and touched his cheek. She ignored the fear he had of it, as did he. It was nonexistent to the absolute beauty of seeing the woman he devoted the rest his life with become the mother of his child. He gripped the unpunctured hand, blinking more tears at the sheet magnitude that washed over him. "I'm a father..."

"Would you like to hold your son Mr. Jones?"

He turned to the nurse, finding a small, slightly wrinkly face wrapped tightly in a blue blanket. The eyes were closed, a few quiet coos escaping. His arms floated out on their own, the slight dead weight barely enough to register and yet every nerve went on sudden, high alert. Everything tensed from his shoulders to his fingers. Seeing the small head loll almost made him panic and he worried he was doing it wrong. He wanted to verify with the nurse that he wasn't going to drop his son and that his form was fine, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfection in front of him.

It had been a long, stressful day. Hurrying into the hospital alone send a spike of fear at the unknown through him and made him pray harder than he ever had in his entire life. To see the most beautiful, devout woman in serious pain which he could do nothing to alleviate put a serious guilt trip that he had partially caused in the first place. Despite the emotional mood swings and initial complications, she had not really complained once. He tried to be there as often as possible, no matter what time of day or night she needed anything to be comfortable.

There was a sudden complaint from the bundle in his arms and he jumped at the sudden noise. "Shh, shh. Daddy's here. It's okay. I've got you."

His own words sunk through his ears, past his brain, and into his heart. They burrowed so far inside the they pushed more tears out in their wake and his jaw clenched at the onslaught.

"May I see the little guy?"

He rapidly blinked to clear his vision and looked her way, kneeling as best he could next to her and angling so she had prime view. "There he is... There's Bennett..."

Her hand came up and wiped the tears off a cheek, but more followed. "We did it daddy."

He was practically gasping to draw air in past the squeezing over his chest. He refused to let go of his son to wipe his face dry, leaning forward to kiss her and dotting her face as more snuck past closed lids.

"Mr. Jones, we're going to wheel your wife back to her room for rest now. Would you like to carry your son with or should we?"

He looked to a pair of outstretched arms and a kind smile, but shuffled back a step. "If you don't mind, I would prefer to do it. He's...not heavy at all."

"Quite alright Mr. Jones. Please follow us."

Worry had directed his footsteps to an operating room, but pure joy and pride guided him back. Sheer jealousy at someone other than Samara holding the newborn had his hackles up faster than anything he had known. The new addiction at bonding with his son was going to make giving him up for anything as bad as stopping any drug.

'My son...'

He couldn't stop smiling. Such happiness he thought had been in his grasp half a lifetime ago, but he had been wrong then. It took another country to find the true one he should have been with for such bliss to finally surround him.

He sat in the glider as the staff set the bed at the right angle and moved the call button to her bed. More adjusted the IV bag and did another stats check. Once all was done, a nurse reported they'd be back within the hour to check on things.

The succeeding quiet was almost deafening. It only brought more attention to the bundle in his arms and his eyes were fixated on the tiny curled fingers, smooth cheeks, small tufts of hair escaping the blanket, and the sudden yawn. Had he not lowered his head unconsciously to be as close as possible, he would've missed the soft breathing noises his arms couldn't make out around the blanket. His ears focused on it so much every other part of the room melted away. He had never known such excitement and it was incredible.

"Isn't he just so precious?"

He jumped, immediately going to soothe the bundle key disturbed. "No shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Go back to sleep. It's okay..."

He gradually stood from the glider and shifted to a spot at the side of her bed. "My apologies for hogging him Bunty. Would you like to hold him?"

She smiled. "I'll get the chance when he needs to eat. You keep enjoying your time with him."

He smiled her way, grateful yet again at how yet again she put herself aside for his benefit. "Thank you Bunty. I just...can't let go of him right now."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Charles. I understand. It's okay."

He smiled at her, unable to do much else. "Thank you Samara."

He eventually got up and returned to the glider, still looking primarily at the slight weight. His lovely wife, whom he owed all this to, didn't even get a fraction of mental and visual attention. "Bennett Jones. It's such a fitting name for you because you are such a blessing. Look at you, my dear son. Your hands and nose are just perfect."

A finger came up, scared and yet needing equal satisfaction as his eyes, and touched a warm cheek with all the pressure of a butterfly's wings. His hands trembled from the adrenaline in his system and it was hard to make it stop so that he didn't wake the baby. The second he tuned in to the feel of skin against his, his fingertips went hyper sensitive and memorized everything and hoped he could remember this decades down the road.

He was just glad his arm had returned to its previous holding stance so he didn't poke anything when the door suddenly opened.

"Where is he?!"

"Oh thank goodness he's in here!"

"Please calm down while you two are in here. Samara honey, how are you feeling?"

He mentally sighed at the noise, the total happiness that had enveloped him cracking dangerously close to shattering entirely. He looked into almost identical, excited faces that were fairly teary and aiming their looks at Bennett. He could see the itching to take the baby from his arms and realized that he was going to have to get used to it whenever they weren't alone.

Thankfully, someone in the Young family had a sense of grace.

"Charles, he's beautiful. Bennett Jones. It's such a great name."

He smiled up at Samantha as she leaned over her knees, close enough to see but not intruding on his new status.

"Can I hold him now? I wanna hold him!"

"Dear..."

He carefully stood and begrudgingly adjusted his arms to his employer. The second Samuel took the seven pounds from him, they felt cold and useless. He stared at Bennett, eyes still refusing to fully leave his son. He hardly paid attention to the baby talk coming from two grown men who look like they could snap each other in half.

"Aren't you the most precious lil guy in the whole world? Yes you are. Can you say grandpa? That's my name. I'm your grandpa."

"And I'm your uncle. Can you say unca? Little Ben. Oh look, he grabbed my finger! He's already so strong!"

He would've laughed at the hilarious, doting look on their faces as they huddled together like a pack of little girls admiring a kitten, but it really was endearing and there was nothing wrong with it. It made him smile for that reason alone and he supposed he should be so grateful that his in-laws were as devoted to his offspring as he was.

"Hello dad." Samantha quietly greeted, arms gently embracing him. Charles accepted the hug, knowing he wouldn't get death glares from her husband as he was still occupied. "I know you're so proud. We won't steal your son for much longer so you can get back to your time together."

He gave her a grateful look, glad she knew more than the two oblivious ones who were now at Samara's bedside and going on about how perfect Bennett was. "Thank you Samantha. We appreciate it."

The arrival of a nurse was a big help to push the very reluctant pair out.

"Visiting hours are done for now please. Little Bennett needs to eat and get checked for dirty diapers."

"Come on honey, we can come back later or see them tomorrow. Let's go get some dinner ourselves."

"But...I don't want to give Bennett back. He's just so adorable!"

"Dad, you don't want to be one of those visitors I've had to kick out before. Let's text Charles later and see when is a good time."

Samara received Samuel's open arms as the nurse checked on Bennett. "Love you pumpkin. Get some rest. We'll check in with you later."

"I will. Thanks for stopping over dad. Jay."

"You're welcome Sam. Be sure you don't overdo anything and listen to the doctor."

"Let's go you two."

The quiet returned almost anticlimactically so as the nurse helped show Samara how to feed Bennett. It took a little working to get the two used to it, but then Bennett was happily attaching and sucking away as instinct designed.

"He's got a great latch. That's a good sign. Just let him stay on there for a bit until he falls asleep. Do you want his crib in here with you for the overnight?"

The two new parents looked at each other. He smiled as she nodded and they looked to the staff member in affirmation.

When the nurse left for now, he gave a quick second to finally acknowledge the wonderful person he felt he'd unfairly ignored since the operating room. "I know I have already said, and I will continue to repeat myself, but...thank you so much Samara. You've been absolutely amazing. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Samara kissed him back when he finished talking, finally breaking the seal as a wry grin formed. "Well...you did kinda help there for a few months, so don't give me all the credit."

He chuckled, affectionate eyes on his son. "While I was happy to comply, I hardly call what I did helping. Perhaps I can make up for my lack of aide starting from now until you get your strength back."

"The doctor said that could take almost two months Charles. Are you seriously planning on staying home with me from Young Technologies for that long?"

"A trifle. I also believe your father would kill me if I didn't stay home to nurse you back to health and keep an eye on his grandson otherwise."

She laughed, eyes drifting down to the newborn still suckling away, but much slower now. "Yea. I can see that." She leaned down to kiss the soft hair on his head, breathing in his scent. "He's absolutely gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yes you two are."

"Silly man. I believe he's fallen back asleep. Do we call the nurse?"

"She said she'd be back shortly with his crib. Um...before that...may I...?"

She giggled a little at the eager look in his eyes that kept darting down, seeing the arms raise. "Go ahead daddy. Spend some time with him. I think I could use a little extra rest too."

He grinned and carefully dislodged the pair, giving her forehead a kiss before heading back to the rocker and letting his eyes flitter between the two most important people in his life until the nurse brought the plastic crib in and he only let Bennett rest in it to get some sleep in the rocker as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love and support! I made these months ago when I was in the middle of MTWI and wanted to post them. I had more in mind, but I'll leave these here, as I've mentally / emotionally moved on from this series onto others.


End file.
